knoxwaterfandomcom-20200214-history
About Feudalism
The Social Structure of Feudalism The classic François-Louis Ganshof version of feudalism describes a set of reciprocal legal and military obligations among the warrior nobility, revolving around the three key concepts of lords, vassals and fiefs. A lord was a noble who owned land, a vassal was a person who was granted possession of the land by the lord, and the land was known as a fief. In exchange for the fief, the vassal would provide military service to the lord. The obligations and relations between lord, vassal and fief form the basis of feudalism. The appropriate title for the King or Queen is 'your Majesty', whilst Princes and Princesses are 'your Highness'. An Advisor or other high-ranking court official (like a diplomat) ought to be addressed as 'your Excellence'. So, the Lords fall into the following categories (in order of fief size, thus power): '- Duke / Duchess' Appropriate Title: Your Grace Dukes / Duchesses "own" Duchies, which are extensive provinces that we'd consider to be counties in the modern day. The Duchies of Singarth will be shown on the map for those of you interested in playing a character of this rank. '- Margrave / Margravine' Appropriate Title: Your Grace, OR their military rank, eg. General Hoogaboom. A Margrave / Margravine "owns" a border province that is more likely to be subject to military invasion than other provinces. These provinces are usually smaller than a Duke's and a Margrave is most likely to be a retired General or war veteran granted land as a reward from the Crown. The border provinces of Singarth will be shown on the map for those of you interested in playing a character of this rank. '- Count / Countess' Appropriate Title: My Lord / Lady A Count / Countess is a companion to the Crown. They have certain duties to attend to in the Castle, such as administrative positions, governors / governesses to the Royal Family, seneschals (officers in important noble houses who were in charge of the logistics of the house; ensuring food is available in the kitchens, checking horse feed quality, organising feasts and parties, etc.) and so on. They are typically allocated a town as opposed to a province, and are to report to their Margrave or Duke. They have no military power and are banned from building armies. You can select any town from those still available on the map. Bear in mind that a Count must adhere to the wishes of his superiors. If the Duke / Margrave commands one thing and the King another, it is wise (but not entirely mandatory, just bear in mind that the King will be displeased if you don't, and your character's life and position are reliant on his blessing) to follow the King's orders. '- Viscount / Viscountess' Appropriate Title: My Lord / Lady A Viscount / Viscountess is the relative of a Count who is not the direct heir to the Count's title. They are owners of manors and the lands beholden to those manors, but don't ever own more land than that unless they marry above their station or the first heir dies. You may name your manor whatever you wish, but please bear in mind that Singarth is a country that uses only European styles of names. Use the map for reference on naming style. '- Baron / Baroness' Appropriate Title: My Lord / My Lady Barons control farming land, given to them in exchange for their service to the King. They are usually Knights who have performed heroic efforts in the name of the King, or the children of a Knight who has fallen in service. They are responsible for ensuring that their farms produce enough food to feed themselves and enforce the appropriate tithes to the Crown (a tithe is a form of grain tax). Areas of farmland will be shown on the map for those of you who wish to have a character of this rank. And the Vassals into the following (in order of social status and monetary wealth): '- Knight / Dame' A Knight or a Dame is a mounted, heavily armoured warrior in the King's Army. He or she must either be of noble blood or a freeman. A freeman may earn the title of Baron for himself if he serves heroically for the King. Please bear in mind that Knights and Dames are subject to the laws of Chivalry, which have the following headings: *Courage *Justice *Mercy *Generosity *Faith *Nobility *Hope A Knight is expected to conduct himself morally, with the utmost respect to Ladies of the Court and the name of the King. '- Squire' A Squire is a Knight in training. He or she is in service to a Knight or Baron - they take care of their horses and equipment and in exchange, the Knight or Baron becomes their mentor. Squires are not bound by the laws of Chivalry, but it is important to remember that they will require to bend their knee to these laws if they wish to become fully fledged Knights in their own right. '- Yeoman' Yeomen are the owners of farmland and homesteads. They pay rent in the form of tithe and military service to their Baron (who in turn pays a percentage of that to the Duke, who pays a percentage of that to the Crown and / or Church) and are freemen. '- Peasant' Peasants are agricultural workers who pay rent to Yeomen for their houses. They do not have their own land other than houses, but they do have a small amount of money and are paid for their work on the farms. '- Serf' Serfs are glorified slaves. They are owned by Yeomen and Barons, and are unpaid. They work the land in exchange for food and shelter.